Snowflakes
by The XY sisters
Summary: "Like memories, snowflakes dissapear. Like memories, snowflakes reappear." Faitsu didn't want them to reappear. Her mother was suffering enough since the mysterious death of her father. And it didn't help that a boy from her class was pestering her to no end. What was his problem anyway? (Sorta AU)
1. Team Plasma

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot.**

"It's freezing..." A girl with doughnut esque hair said as she attempted to warm herself up again by rubbing her arms continuously, a lillipup barked in agreement beside her.. She grumbled softly, she was tired, and sleepy. But she couldn't sleep yet. She had to wait until her mama and papa return. Where were they anyway? She wondered.

She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and went to keep the leftover food she had saved for her parents, her trusty lillipup followed her quietly. She has had enough of waiting, after all she was only 5, she needed her beauty sleep.

Halfway through cleaning up, she heard a soft click coming from the door in the living room. Happy that her parents were back she immediately ran over to greet them only to find her mother staring at the ground with wide eyes. The girl frowned 'Is mama ok?' She wondered as she walked forth to help her mother, her lillipup barked and barked to get attention. Once the girl made contact with her mother, the woman snapped her attention back into reality and flinched when the little girl called out to her.

"Mama?" She called again and the woman immediately enveloped her into a tight hug. Confused, the girl tried calling out again, only to be silenenced when her mother told her this.

"Honey, we have to go. Now."

She didnt ask any questions when her mother told her to pack only her essentials and dump them into her suitcase.

She was confused. But she cant say or do anything. After all, she was only 5.

* * *

Once they were done packing, her mother grabbed their things and called for a Taxi. Which came after a few desprate calls. The girl clung on to her mother as she watcher her converse with the driver, knowing that they were never coming back. She frowned at this, what about school? She finally understood addition and was gonna show off to those mean boys in her class! She pouted as her mother gathered their things and tossed them into the back of the taxi.

"Where are we going mama?" She finally asked.

"hopefully somewhere far away" was the sole reply she got.

Her mother then picked her up along with her little pokemon and put her into the taxi as she got in herself. The girl hugged her knees close to her chest as she stared at the snowflakes sticking onto the window. 'So pretty' she thought. And then she pursed her lips, 'something is not right' she thought.

She then came to a realization.

" Ma...Mama... where's Papa?" She asked softly.

Her mother's eyes glassed over, tears softly falling down her pretty face."I'm sorry..." she muttered.

The girl pulled on her mother's sleeve. "Mama?"

"Faitsu..." she breathed " Papa won't be coming back" she said, her voice cracked a little at this.

Faitsu furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she opened her mouth to say something "why?" She asked.

"He's... He's dead..."

Faitsu looked down. "Eh?"

Her mother cried, and cried yelling it over and over. The taxi driver who had been silent until now nodded quietly, not questioning. Her lillipup sniffed around in confusion.

"He's Dead Faitsu!"

* * *

She was 8 when they took her and her mother in. 'Never disobey them' her mother had told her, and she had only nodded in response as they took her pokemon away from her. To say that she wasn't sad would be lying. Her father's death had still remained a mystery to her, but she knew not to question, in fear that her mother might break down crying in front of her again. Her mother was already getting less and less sleep as it is. So she chose to stay quiet.

"And you must be Faitsu, hello." A big man said, dressed in a robe, hand out for her to shake. She takes it carefully.

"Hello sir... who are you?" She asks back with uncertainty. Her mother is smiling. Albeit a bit forced.

"Well, I am Ghetsis! And from now on, you are going to be apart of our organization!" The man says loudly.

Faitsu smiles, 'organization' she repeats in her head. 'Just like an adult!' she thinks happily.

"Now Faitsu, You must help us in acheiving our goal!" He boomed.

"Yessir!" She says with a salute. The man laughs at her playfulness and patted her on the head.

"Well Faitsu, welcome to team Plasma"

* * *

"This is our new king! His name? Lord N!" Ghetsis tells them. Lord N was around teenage years, quiet and dazed as he stared at the crowd infront of him.

"king? Does that mean we're his knights?" Faitsu asked curiously.

"Yes dear, and we're going to protect him from all harm!" Her mother said patting Faitsu on the head soothingly. Faitsu pouts. She wanted to be a princess but a knight works in a way.

After the ceremony, they take Lord N away to his room, saying he needs rest. Faitsu yawns and tells her mother that she was going to sleep first. Her mother nodded and told her to be careful on her way back to her room while she helped the other memebers clean up.

On her way back, Faitsu spotted Lord N crowching down and talking to something. Curious she walks up to him only to see, A Pokeball!?

"L-Lord N stay back!" She yells while running over to dispose of it. Lord N only laughs in response.

"ueeh? Lord N?" She asks holding the 'pokeball' in her hand until she realized something.

It was moving.

"Kyaaaaa! Monster!" She shrieked as she let go of the little object. Lord N only seemed to laugh even harder. They were then noticed by Anthea and Concordia who started scolding Lord N on his whereabouts. Lord N only pursed his lips and nodded quietly. After the scolding, Anthea turned around to find Faitsu clinging on to her. She laughed at her childishness and asked her what was the matter.

"the pokeball was moving" she mumbled. Lord N chuckled at that and promptly got a little glare from , Concordia went over to pick the 'pokeball' up.

"Ah, fret not Faitsu dear, it is only but a little Foongus" she said as she lowered the pokemon down to Faitsu's eyelevel. The Foongus puffed out his chest at her and she laughed at it. How cute.

"Although I must ask, how did it ever wind up here?" Anthea asked pointing at the little pokemon.

"Can I keep it!?" Faitsu asked happily, admiring the little mushroom. Anthea furrowed her eyebrows and Concordia frowned. "Faitsu -"

"I say let the little girl keep it!" Another voice said from behind. All four turned to find a sage slowly walking towards them.

"Really?!" She said happily taking the little mushroom in. "But sir-" Anthea said only to be cut off by the sage.

"Now Faitsu.." he said crowching down to her height. " ... don't get too attached to it okay?". Faitsu nodded happily, even if she didn't fully understand his request. She finally had a playmate! after all, all the other members were adults! No one ever wants to play with her.

Lord N smiled at the scene and bid Faitsu goodnight as he was being escorted back into his room to rest. Faitsu beamed at the little mushroom. She met Lord N and now she had a new playmate!

Today must have been her lucky day!

* * *

 **This story came back. And um... I'm back. Hahaha... Sorry about deleting this I also changed a few things in here, hopefully nobody minds**

-X


	2. Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the plot.**

"So boring" Faitsu said grabbing another box from the car. They had moved into a small and quiet neighbourhood and were slowly unpacking their stuff from the van. She was finally at the age of 15, a fresh new age for a pokemon journey of sorts. But she didn't want to go. She can't.

Her Foongus (which she had now called Foongy) patted her arm sympathically as it sat atop the box she was carrying. Faitsu grumbled a little as she made her way into the apartment. The new apartment her and her mother would be staying at from now on. They had broken off from Team Plasma a year ago due to the mysterious dissapearance of their king and the split of the whole team alltogether. It would seem that they had split into two sections but Faitsu was deemed too young to know of this information.

"Faitsu chan, are you done with the boxes there?" A voice called causing Faitsu to snap herself back into reality again. She scowled at the girl giggling infront of her.

"Not yet...miss White" and after those words had left her mouth, 'miss' White started giggling again, a bit more louder this, she shook her head and pat Faitsu on the shoulder. "White, just White. Miss White kinda makes me sound old when I'm only 17".

Miss White... I mean White was their neighbour who had decided to help them out of the blue saying that it was basic manners to help neighbours in need. Due to chasing her dream job, which was to direct a movie one day she had to live on her own to take special classes somewhere, while studying in the high school nearby. White who Faitsu envied was bubbly and cheerful, her hair was curly and soft looking, with a beautiful face to go with it. Faitsu had pouted the first time they met and silently wondered if she could grow into someone like that too one day.

"O..kay" Faitsu answered after a while. White smiled at her and went to grab another box from the car, her little Tepig following her she as picked up the box and started to make her way into the apartment, a voice called out to her.

"Ahh Prez! Nice to see you so early in the morning" A boy suddenly yelled running over happily. Faitsu squinted at him. "Boyfriend?" She asked pointing at the boy. White and the boy both turned red in the face and laughed at her suggestion. "He's not my boyfriend" White finally said. Faitsu narrowed her eyes at this a soft 'ohhhh?' Could be heard coming from her. White frowned and hit Faitsu on the back "back to work" she muttered as she walked by.

"Bossy" Faitsu replied immediately, earning a promt glare from White. She could also hear faint chuckling that she knew came from the boy standing behind her.

"Here I'll help" the boy said grabbing two boxes at a time, and Faitsu had to thank him for his manly strength in making work so much faster. The boy smiled and ran up to the apartment. Most likely to catch up with White she guessed.

Foongy curled up at the curve of her arm, 'very helpful Foongy' she thought as she continued to move onwards. As she put her rightfoot foward, she accidentally hooked it against her leftfoot and tripped. Her box of things slipped away from her hands, contents spilling out of the very box. These were the very moments in which Faitsu had wished that her clumsiness had been cured a long time ago. But it never did.

As she closed her eyes to get ready for impact, someone had suddenly caught her from behind. A soft 'woah there' could be heard. she blinked. And looked around in confusion and found her box of things lying on the ground with everything spilling out, 'more work' she thought as she sighed in defeat. Speaking of which, how was she floating in mid air?. If this were a scene from some shoujo manga, she thought carefully, eyes slowly widening in alert.

Oh.

 _ **Oh.**_

She sqeaked and wiggled out of her saviour's grasp, faceplanting onto the cold hard ground once she was free. Her 'saviour's' laugh could be heard as she slowly picked herself off the ground. She turned to glare at the guy which only seemed to make him laugh even harder. How rude.

"Aren't you adorable?" He said after awhile, hands slowly wiping away tears of joy that Faitsu would really like to punch out of him. Foongy was then on her knee eyes full of worry for his friend. Faitsu pat the little Foongus on the head for reassurance. At that point, White was already out of the building and stopped to huff at Faitsu's saviour, her Tepig not by her side anymore.

"Rakutsu, have you come to help, or have you come to laugh at poor and innocent pretty girls?" She said with a frown. Rakutsu, which Faitsu guessed was the name of her saviour smirked at White. "But I was only following Black senpai, speaking of which, where is he? I was sure he was coming to see you Whi-"

"Rakutsu shut it!" Someone yelled from the third floor. All three teens looked up to find, the boy who Faitsu now knew as Black yelling down at them from the balcony. Rakutsu gave a low whistle and White turned red. Black realized his actions and turned red in the face too. Faitsu' s eyebrows schrunched up in confusion.

"And this is what happens when I leave my darling daughter and my neighbour alone to help move boxes for a few minutes, unbelieveable." A voice that sounded very much like Faitsu's mother had said from behind. White sighed and Faitsu upruptly stood up. Rakutsu chuckled and walked over to her mother. "A pleasure to meet you ma'am, quite sorry about the commotion we were causing, and so I sincerely ask for your forgiveness" he said lifting he hand up for a kiss. Black sputtered from above while White groaned audibly.

"Why, such a sweet boy. Is he a friend of yours? " She asked White happily. Faitsu had to narrow her eyes at the boy.

"Uhhh, he's a junior of mine at school" White said with uncertainty. Rakutsu pursed his lips, clearly not pleased with the answer. Black snickered from above. "And you young man! Get down here, don't make a fool of yourself" White yelled at him angrily. Black pouted and made his way downstairs. "Boyfriend?" Faitsu's mother asked, causing laughter from Rakutsu.

White turned red again and squeked a 'no'. Faitsu's mother shook her head softly and walked into the building with bags of groceries in her hands. Black who came down just in time bowed at her and immediately rushed over.

"Ah, I haven't exactly introduced myself have I?" Rakutsu said turning to Faitsu who was slowly keeping the contents that spilled out of the box she 'dropped'. He laughed at her actions of trying to ignore him and crowched down to help her with the spilled contents.

" uh, no? Um... I'm Faitsu, nice to meet you... oh! And this is Foongy!" She said as she picked up the box now filled once again, Rakutsu stood soon after, softly dusting himself off once he was done.

" ah, well I'm Rakutsu as you might know by now" Rakutsu said as he offered her a hand to shake then realizing that she doesn't have any free hands to shake at the moment. "Oh, of course, hello there Foongy" he said to the little mushroom. Foongy glared at him menecingly and huffed angrily. Rakutsu chuckled "Feisty isn't he?"

"Oh, and I'm Black!" Black called popping up from the side. Faitsu nodded and shifted the box into a more comfortable position." lemme help" Black said lifting the box from Faitsu's hands. She thanked him afterwards.

"Right, we should help with this, c'mon" White said patting Rakutsu on the shoulder. He nodded and made his way over to the van. Faitsu took in the sight before her, remembering her times alone when she was still in team Plasma with Foongy as her only playmate. They had rarely allowed her to visit Lord N as well, who was probably the only other 'member' who was close to her age. She smiled sofly, having friends isn't all that bad, she concluded walking over to grab some of her things, the little Foongus rested upon her shoulder as the four worked their way through the boxes.

After awhile, a few more residents which lived in the building came out to help. All who seemed to be teens studying in a nearby college. A girl whom Faitsu soon knew as Blue hugged the daylights out of Faitsu claiming that she was 'an adorable doughnut walking on two legs' squeezed her tightly leaving an unfogettable impression of her on the girl. Yellow, a friend of Blue sighed and tried to apologize afterwards.

A snowflake slowly flitted it's way down, softly landing on the tip of Faitsu's nose. She huffed and wiggled her nose slightly, not appreciating it. It was starting to snow it seemed. She cringed inwardly.

She hated snowflakes. It reminded her of the day her father 'died' and everything fell out of place. She hated snowflakes. It reminded her of when she heard her mother cry for the very first time. She loved snowflakes, because it reminded her of the first time she had suddenly made friends with people she would normally never talk to.

* * *

"Good work as always" Rakutsu said as he entered the office of the man who is famously known as 'detective' Looker. Looker looked up from his laptop, and halted his frantic typing. He raised an eyebrow at the boy who seemed to be hummning to himself happily.

"Something good happen today?" Looker asked setting his laptop aside, his Croagunk croaked beside him. Rakutsu sat himself down on an office chair and smirked.

"It would seem that way." He said fingering something in his hands. Looker sighed at the boy's love for teasing and walked over to where he sat, eyes slowly widening in The proses. "Is that-"

"It seems" he said cutting the detective off .Rakutsu lifted the locket from his hand, a yellow 'P' decorated the outside. "That our case of the mysterious dissapearing team Plasma isn't over yet"

* * *

 **Woots! Chapter 2! This time I really did change it up from the original, because I finally set a plotline for this unlike the last one from before which I tried to write based on my intuition.**

 **Hopefully you guys liked it.**

 **-X**


	3. Ordinary school day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing bug the plot and my love for art. Not that art has anything to do with this chapter though..**

This was what Hugh would like to call, a normal schooling day.

It all started with the very morning the two boys stood infront of their friend's desk in confusion.

Petashi scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion. Hugh frowned deeply at the smiling boy before him. Rakutsu hummed a happy tune. Hugh grumbled and kicked his chair. Rakutsu ignored him and took out his notebook as the teacher entered the class.

"Waaah Cheren san!" Petashi exclaimed at the teen before him. Cheren looked up and smiled at the boy. Hugh huffed in annoyance.

"Class, since your teacher might be running late this morning, as your trusty senior, I shall be the one taking your attendance okay?" Cheren yelled with authority. The class mumbled a few complaints but immediately shut up afterwards.

"Ah, it would seem that there is a new student coming to this class.." Cheren said holding out a notice from the school. Hugh narrowed his eyes at the notice, and at Rakutsu who seemed to be smirking at him. 'So that was what his happy mood was all about' he thought angrily. 'Must be a girl' was his final conclusion. He was then proven right when the door of the classroom opened up and a girl with long brown hair walked in nervously. she sucked in a breath and started to introduce herself and Rakutsu started scribling down unimportant things like her hobbies and favorite spots. He then promptly smirked when she mentioned her starsign and Hugh had to smack the boy on the head, earning a few protests from the girls sitting behind them.

Faitsu finished her introduction with a final sigh of relief and was then shown to her seat behind Rakutsu. The boy smiled and turned around to greet her but was soon returned with narrowed eyes of suspicion. She rolled her eyes and set her Foongus down which slapped Rakutsu's hand away from shaking hands with Faitsu.

Hugh watched the two converse with boredom, he for one was really not interested in new students or studying in general. What he wanted was to beat the daylights out of Team Plasma who stole his sister's Purrloin 10 years ago. But what pissed him off the most was the fact that they had suddenly dissappeared over a year ago, all the news and policemen could no find any trace of the missing organization at all.

"Hugh, are you going to greet her or what?" Rakutsu called from where he sat, gesturing to the new girl who nodded her head at him. Hugh temporarrily released his anger for a handshake, grumbling his name for her to hear. Rakutsu nodded in approval afterwards causing Hugh to kick his chair again.

Petashi came after the horde of girls who all ran to Faitsu to ask a few things subsided, he raised his hand as a greeting and Rakutsu could not force the poor boy to go on. Faitsu giggled at his actions, which made Petashi yelp and run back to his seat with a red face.

Cheren senpai gave the class their work to do so that he could go back to class and he left soon after. Rakutsu rested his head on his palm and scribbled a few words down on his workbook. Then smirked and turned back to look at Faitsu, scaring her in the process, her Foongus scolded him with a language he clearly could not understand so he pat the mushroom on the head to calm it down. Which only angered it further.

"So, Faitsu." He said "Where did you live before you came here again?" He asked slowly taking in her reaction. She only blinked "somewhere near Nuvema town if I remember correctly" she answered soon after. Rakutsu studied her eyes carefully waiting for some kind of reaction. But the action only seemed to make her red in the face. Rakutsu smiled afterwards and asked another question.

"Ahhh, that must have been nice." He said, and she nodded quietly. No good reactions coming from her it seemed.

"So did you have any cute friends who lived there? If so introduce me sometime hm?" He said. Faitsu bit her lower lip in thought then slowly laughed awkwardly." Ahh haha, I don't think they would want that" she said a little loudly. Rakutsu narrowed his eyes a smiled. "I see" he said and turned back to do his work. Hugh rolled his eyes at the boy and sighed in frustration. Math was haaaard.

* * *

Black stared at Cheren who stood infront of his table. "Whaaaa..." he mumbled with difficulty, his chin never leaving the top of the table. Cheren sighed and gave him a piece of paper. Black raised an eyebrow at him and took the paper from him.

"Student council president?" He said, voice filled with disinterest. White perked up immediately beside him. Bianca giggled infront of him.

"They nominated you" Cheren said simply. He walked back to his seat beside Bianca who only giggled at White's reaction. The girl grumbled at Black and snatched the paper from his hands. Studying the paper with a deadly glare.

Black frowned and slowly took the paper back, then proceeded to give it back to Cheren. "Don't want it" he said simply. Cheren smiled at his childhood friend with a smile. "Of course" he said. White , who was clearly not satisfied with his actions gave him a pout. Black blushed and looked away, which prompted Bianca to laugh louder. Cheren sighed and placed the paper back in his bag.

"Why didn't accept the offer!?" White said glaring at the boy, Black stuck is lower lip up in thought, then simply said "Wasn't interested." White sighed softly and punched him in the shoulder making him yelp in pain. "Boy genius" she muttered angrily at the boy. Cheren chuckled at them.

"Becoming a champion doesn't require a student council job" Black said to Cheren. "I know, I know" he said trying to stop his laughter, which was hard since Bianca was still giggling beside him.

"You're just laaaaaazy~" Bianca sang to him and Black shrugged. White rolled her eyes at him.

"Shuuuuut uppppppp" a boy beside White grumbled. Black leaned forward to look at the boy then snickered at him. "GOOD MORNING X" He yelled, startling the boy and those around him, White slapped him on the shoulder, "warning next time, please" she scolded.

X sighed and put on his headphones, then softly went back to sleep, beside him a blonde girl kicked his chair and told him to stay awake for the first day of school. Soon after, their teacher Miss Juniper entered the class to teach, earning a groan from the class?

Black yawned and leaned back on his seat, seemingly getting ready for a daydream. In his pocket, his munna tapped it's pokéball noisily. Today was going to be a slow day.

* * *

Faitsu Sneezed loudly and accepted the tissue her Foongus held out to her. Rakutsu's Dewott opened a careful eye at her and she apologized for waking him up. As the class continuedto chat, the door opened abruptly causing the whole class to stop their work and look up at the source. Rakutsu chocked on his water and glared at the person who walked through those doors.

Detective Looker stood tall and proud with his 'master' disguise on, he fumbled with his glasses and coughed into his fist to get attention.

"Class, as you know, your teacher is not in the condition to come to class today so I shall be taking over for a few months, is that clear?" He said.

" Hey, aren't you that detective?" A student from the back yelled. Looker stood even straighter and yelped. "Wha-what makes you say that!?"

"It is him! Detective Looker! Hey, I've seen you on tv before!" Another student yelled. Looker spluttered and reajusted his glasses again. "Child, I'm certain you have mistaken me with someone else?" He said, the pitch of his voice was getting higher by the minute. Rakutsu rolled his eyes, and behing him, Faitsu shifted nervously in her seat, infront of her, Hugh narrowed his eyes at the man. "Weirdo" he concluded.

Looker sighed and took of his disguise dramtically. "Yes! It is I, the great Looker! And uh, I'm actually here to look for someone.." He said walking over to Rakutsu's seat. Rakutsu sighed and let the man drag him out. The girls behind him yelling for the man to go easy on his delicate arms.

Once they were safely oustside the classroom, Rakutsu raised an eyebrow at the man. "Smart of you actually coming to my school just to look for me, Looker." he said to the man.

"I had no choice Rakutsu, the man who's teaching your class, he-" Looker explained but soon got cut off by a voice coming from behind him.

"Sorry to interrupt but is this class 3-2 ... oh!" The man said lifting his head up from the sheet of paper he held in his hands. Rakutsu nodded his head slowly, trying to take in every detail of the man before him. Although the only odd thing about him was his sense of style. ( i mean seriously, who wears their hairl like that?) Rakutsu seriously doubted the man with the blue curl was here just to look for a mere student, much less teach a class.

"Ah good, I was right then, quite sorry about the interruption earlier, you must be here for your son am I correct?" The man said turning to look at the detective. Looker glanced at the man and proceeded to smile. "Nah, I was planning on leaving soon anyway." He said, then nodded at Rakutsu who nodded back at him. "Well, I shall take my leave, take care... son" he ended dramatically, then stopping halfway to call his croagunk who was standing behing the man with the curl.

The man gave Rakutsu a questioning glance, who in return, the boy shrugged at him. The man then looked at Rakutsu as if he's noticed something, then quickly searched his bag for something. Pulling out a piece of paper soon after. "Rakutsu right? You're in my class?" He asked handing the boy a namelist with his name and a few others on it. Rakutsu smiled and nodded.

"Perfect! It would seem I'm starting to remember a few of you already after trying my best last night to study your information!" The man said, clapping his hands together in a happy gesture. "Come, we must return to class and I'll introduce myself there!"

Rakutsu nodded and followed the man into his classroom. The man shooed Rakutsu back go his seat, then quickly placed his things on the teacher's desk in front of the class. When Rakutsu took a seat, Hugh raised an eyebrow at the boy " what was up with that?" He asked. To which Rakutsu simply answered "Oh, dad problems" which only made Hugh even more confused.

The man at the front of the classroom dusted his coat carefully and smiled at the class. It would seem that he has already written his name on the blackboard behind him.

"Hello there class, my name is Colress, and from today onwards, I shall be your homeroom and Math teacher. Please to meet you"

Behind him, Rakutsu heard a soft gasp of horror. This man was not to be trusted.

* * *

 **So I heard Colress was the new king of team plasma. Fun.**

 **To the wonderful reviewer LovelyAndDull. : Senpai has noticed me OMGOMG ahhhhh thanks for reviewiiiiing~*insert weird fangirling noises here***

 **Well, hope you enjoyed this Chapter.**

 **-X**


	4. Golly, everyone's in such a mess

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot.**

Black studied the envelope he held in his hands carefully, behind him, White was looking over his shoulder to see what he was up to. He breathed, it wasn't a love letter that was for sure, normally they would have decorated it with stickers or lovely hearts, but this letter was different, it was plain, and the only thing that adorned the letter was his name written in bold capitals. White who walked up from behind him gently took the letter from his hands. As he was about to protest, the girl shushed him and told him to change his shoes into outdoor shoes, the boy sighed at her bossiness and did as told, softly clicking his shoe locker shut so she wouldn't complain on his habit to constantly slaming everything.

"Prez? What are you doing?" He asked, eyeing her as she carefully plucked the lid of the envelope.

"Opening it, what else?" She said in a quiet voice, smiling triumphly as she pulled out the letter from the ripped envelope. Black took it as his que to get the letter from the girl before she read the contents. Hey, his letter, he should read it first. White punched him in the shoulder gently afterwards.

Black furrowed his eyebrows at the content, eyes slowly widening once he saw the name of the sender. White curiously peeked over.

 _Meet me at the park beside your home._

 _-N_

"N? Who's that? Girlfriend?" White teased, softly elbowing him in the ribs. Black laughed awkwardly. "Uhh, no. Just. An old friend I suppose" he said stuffing the letter forcefully into his bag. White tilted her head at him in confusion. "We should go, I'm hungry" he said, grabbing White's hand and slwly pulling her along. White frowned at his actions, the boy never acted like this before, but she supposed that she couldn't really force it out of him if it was something important. So she just smiled along.

"I can make hamburgers if you want" she said, enlighting a smile from the boy.

"Awwwh, you're the best" he answered cheekily, making the girl giggle at his actions.

"I know"

* * *

Rakutsu frowned at their teacher, who had called Faitsu out to meet him after school. His Dewott sharpened it's shells, it looked like the pokeémon was getting itself ready for a fight. At the corner of his eye, he was watching the brunette who was packing her things into her school bag, her Foongus watched her protectively. At the moment she was at the final book, Rakutsu walked up to the girl slowly, the Foongus turned to eye him carefully. He smiled and nodded at it.

"Hello there" he said, bending his body down to meet Faitsu's eyes. The girl blinked at him and yelped, tripping over a chair in the process and cursing something under her breath.

"Wha? Wha? Rakutsu?" She said slowly gathering herself up again and refusing the hand Rakutsu had offered her.

"Just came here to see if you needed me to guide you to the teacher's office, since you're new here and all" he said. Pulling his hand back as he watched her slowly stand up again.

"Uh, thanks? But I thought.. the girls..." Faitsu said, her hand gesturing to the group of girls waiting behind the class. Rakutsu mumbled something quietly and nodded "sorry girls, but I need to take Faitsu to the teacher's office, is that okay? " He asked tenderly, the group of girls immediately swooned at his request. Most of them giggling at him saying that he was 'too sweet for this world'. Foongy narrowed his eyes at the boy in suspision but Rakutsu brushed it off.

"Ok then, if you're ready then let's go shall we?"

Faitsu nodded and stuffed her last textbook into her bag, then slowly jogged her way to follow Rakutsu out the classroom. Her Foongus landing on top of Dewott for a ride, since the little mushroom could not move far from hopping anyway.

They walked to the teacher's office in complete silence, Rakutsu scratched the back of his neck, racking his brain for a suitable question to ask. "Ahhh..." he started, unable tothink of a sentence. His Dewott trotted quietly beside him, Foongy looked at him curiously, and a question immediately hit him.

"So how long have you and Foongy been friends?" He asked, stoping to let her keep up with him. And they continued walking once she stood beside him. He watched her movements carefully, the girl looked at her partner for sometime, and smiled. "When I first met him, which I believe was 7 years ago? At that age, I thought Foongy was a pokéball and tried to pick him up, only to be shocked when I realized that it moved. An old friend of mine laughed at me after that, it was sorta embarrssing now that you think about it..." she said, her eyes drooped slightly, Rakutsu guessed that she was trying to remember the fond memory.

Rakutsu nodded at her, not knowing what to say after that. He guessed thinking that the Foongus was a pokéball and trying to pick it up had something to do with Team Plasma's release pokémon mottos. And if that were the case, then he couldn't really let this girl go free just yet, he had considered the possibility of her being one of the younger members and not partaking in their activities, so Looker had suggested to let her off the hook if she doesn't remember. But Rakutsu just couldn't bring himself to give up on their only source of information just yet.

He stopped walking once his Dewott pulled his uniform pant, and realized that they had reached their destinaion. He nodded gratefully at the pokémon and opened the door for them to enter. He bowed and waited for her to enter first, and soon followed after her. Inside, sat Colress all alone, marking something with a pen. He snapped his attention to them when he heard the door close, putting down his pen and smiling once they got close.

"Ah, there you are Faitsu, and here I thought you went home already" He said, Faitsu swallowed and shook her head. The man turned to Rakutsu, and frowned slightly. "Sorry about this Rakutsu, but is it possible for you to leave me and Faitsu alone for a while, I have matters to discuss with her."

The boy shook his head, "It's ok, I don't mind. If that is the case, then I shall be heading home first." He said." See you tomorrow". Faitsu's Foongus leaped up to her shoulder to join the girl.

Colress bid him goodbye and Faitsu waved. Rakutsu waved back and closed the door. Exhaling a deep sigh the boy crowched down to listen in on their conversation. His Dewott at the far end of the hall, helping him keep watch and alert him of any passerbys.

"... I'm not joining" a voice said from behing the closed doors, and the boy leaned in to listen better.

"I never asked you to join." A voice continued, much more deeper from the one before.

"then... why did you call me..here?"

"Ah, just here to say that a new lord has been chosen."

Rakutsu pursed his lips at this. New lord. New Team Plasma. Faitsu seemd to be as weirded out as he was. "A... new lord...?" She asked tentively.

"Yes"

"Then shouldn't you be by his side!?" Faitsu said, although it could be said in a soft yell. "Why are you here in my school?" She asked afterwards.

"I suppose it was to check on you, seeing as you and your mother had been missing out on our ah, gatherings, but of course, if you two want to come back-"

"No. My mother and I made it very clear that we will not have anything to do with Team Plasma ever again." Rakutsu frowned. What did that mean? Were team Plasma arising from the dead again? Join what? So many questions plagued his mind. His palms were sweaty.

"Of course. I will not say anything else then. But if you two have really changed your mind then you know where to find us." At this point, Rakutsu guessed the conversation had ended here. But Faitsu had asked one more question.

"Lord N... have... have you found him?" She asked, her voice filled with hope.

"Unfortunately no, his whereabouts as of late have been quite mysterious, even with our numbers, we can't seem to find the boy anywhere"

Lord N? Rakutsu furrowed his eyebrows together, trying to pull the memory form some deep part of his brain. But no matter how much he tried, he failed to retreive his answer of this very man.

"Ahh.." Faitsu said "If that's then I will be taking my leave". Rakutsu cursed and shifted as far away from the door as possible, soon choosing to flatten his body against the wall, hoping the girl won't notice him. His Dewott hid behind a potted plant in the hallways. Faitsu emerged soon after, looking a bit distressed, her Foongus patted her gently, trying to calm the girl down. She thanked her partner and walked towards the opposite direction.

Once she left, Rakutsu waited for a solid fifteen minutes before he came out of his hiding spot. His Dewott shuffled out of his.

"I suppose I should be angry with you for spying on us" a voice said from behind, causing Rakutsu to jolt and backflip away. Colress stood at the door of the office, his back leaning against the doorframe, smile never leaving his face."but I'm thinking you have your reasons with this that concerns either the girl, or Team Plasma am I correct?" He asked, p

ushing himslf of the doorframe.

Rakutsu's lip twitched upwards. "And what if... I say it concerns team Plasma?" He asked , slowly taking a few steps back. Colress shrugged. "Then the most obvious thing here is that I get rid of you" He said, his hand slowly reaching into his coat pocket. Rakutsu bit his lower lip, fighting in school was not a good thing, the corridors and hallways were all too narrow, and even if he got out of this unscathed, the interpol would have to pay for the mess. And being the sweethearts they are, they were probably going to take the fee out from his paycheck.

"Then...It concerns the girl?" He tried, hoping that this would sto the man from pulling whatever he was going to pull out from his pocket. Hey, it was worth a shot right? The man blinked at his answer, probably to process it, and after awhile, he burts out laughing ,gasping for air every now and then. "How interesting" he said in between laughs.

"If that is the case, then you are free to go , if you ask me, I would rather not have a group of angry girls hunting me down In pure anger all because I decided to get rid of their gaurdian angel, not that I would allow myself to get caught, but you know what I mean, the interpol are very smart people after all." he said soon after he stopped laughing. Rakutsu frowned, he was willing to let him go so easily? "You're okay witn this?" He asked curiously. Colress raised an eyebrow.

"With what?" He asked back.

"With me, y'know, evesdropping, and knowing that you're a memeber of Team Plasma." At this, Colress shrugged, and Rakutsu had to wonder if he ever cared for the oragnization.

"Quite alright with me honestly, you can't exactly take me in without solid proof dear boy."

Rakutsu grumbled, he was right, even if he himself heard this, without solid evidence the man was still free to go. He took in a large breath and steadied his breathing.

"What is Team Plasma up to...?" He mumbled, hoping the man would catch his words and give him the honest truth. But he doubted that would happen. This wasn't just some crime fighting cartoon, but he would appreciate a head start.

The man smirked, he seemed to have heard him. "I wonder now..." he wondered, tapping his chin rhythmatically. Then looking back at the boy. "Although you should not let yourself get caught up in this case my boy, you'll be throwing yourself in endless chaos"

"Well then, wouldn't that be fun." Rakutsu said, walking away to end their conversation, he needed to tell Looker, he needed to get back quick. The man laughed quietly at the boy's behaviour, such a child.

"Now, I wonder.." Colress said, watching the back of the boy moving farther and farther away, "... if he will be willing to help with a small test of mine.." He said, staring out The window, one would guess that he was staring at the sky... well guess. Atop a corprete builing, a purple insect like creature stood, waiting for it's moment to move.

* * *

"So, mysteriously sending me letters at school is the most easiest way for you to keep in touch with me?" Black said, walking up to the man standing on the bridge at a park near his home. Black held the letter between his middle and index finger, carelessly flapping it to show it to the man who did not seem to be paying attention. The man continued shifting his rubik's cube, staring at the water pokemon as they swim by. Black sighed and opened up a pakage from White.

The man paused in his actions soon after, in his hand, he held a completed version of the cube. "I suppose so, I still don't know where you live. And there is only one high school in the area..." he mumbled. He looked at Black, studying the pakage in his hands. "What?" Black asked carefully, slowly moving the pakage father away from the man.

"I smell food" the man said pointing at the pakage. Black groaned and tossed the bag over to him. "It's a vegetarian burger, also, it won't hurt to work for money y'know, N? Are you listening?" The boy said waving his hand infront of the man greedily chomping the burger down.

Black pursed his lips." So, why did you call me here?" He asked, leaning against the raillings of the bridge. N swallowed the burger and thought for a little while. "They're acting up again" he said.

"Who?"

N sighed, "A lot of things" was his answer. Black groaned again and lay his head on his hands. "Stop being cryptic, you know I hate riddles" Black moaned. N finished his burger with a final swallow and gave Black a small chuckle. "Were you not the boy genius?" He asked poking the boy.

Black swat his hand away angrily. "Boy genius needs rest time, now what is on the move? Um.. Again?" He asked huffing when N poked him in the cheek. N sighed.

"The dragons... they're waking up..." N said. Staring at Black to see his reaction, the boy only crinkled his nose in thought.

"The three dragons" N said. Then paused, carefully thinking of a way to put the sentence together. " _they_ are hoping to reawaken them". Black closed his eyes and processed N's words. His brain literally fumbled up with too many things. "Ugh... can't think" he groaned.

N let the boy gather his thoughts in silence, carefully thinking through his plans again and again. "They who?" Black asked out of the blue. N narrowed his eyes and thought carefully. "Nobody... nobody important..". Black scrunched his nose and hit the man on the shoulder. "Then why bother telling me?".

N chuckled at his actions, "I might have to come look for you again when the time comes, so for now, keep a lookout for anything suspicious for me hmm?".

Black narrowed his eyes at him, pursing his lips in thought. "Don't see why I should help, but since you've helped me before, I suppose I could help.." he muttered. N smiled and thanked the boy, who suddenly sighed and grumbled something under his breath. "Gosh, my brain feels numb.."

N smiled. "try eating something, it helps". Black narrowed his eyes at N. "You are a horrible person" he said, fishing his phone from his pocket. N chuckled from behind him. "Tell your friend that it was delicious" he said waving Black goodbye. Black raised a fist angrily at the man.

"Tell dear Faitsu to take care too..." he mumbled, Black raised an eyebrow at him and mouthed a 'what?' N shook his head.

"Ahh... Nevermind..."

* * *

 **I honestly want N and Black to be besties, is that so wrong?**

 **-X**


	5. Wait, What? Team Flare?

**Disclaimer: I like sweets. Just saying, I also own the plot and the art for this fanfic, nothing else...**

"You don't suppose Rakutsu would mind coming over for dinner would he?" Faitsu's mother had asked once she entered her home. Faitsu huffed and tossed her bag onto her living room couch. "Probably not" she grumbled. Her mother nodded happily and turned to cook their dinner in their small kitchen.

White, who was sitting on the couch folded their clothes diligently. "Welcome home Faitsu" she said, stopping her work to greet the tired girl. "What took you so long?" She asked getting up to grab Faitsu's bag from the couch. Faitsu groaned and went to get it herself.

"My teacher called me...to talk.." Faitsu said as she held on to her bag, White raised an eyebrow and told Faitsu to put it away like a good girl should, causing the girl to stick her tongue out at the elder girl, who only smirked in response. "So, which teacher called you in on your first day?" White said sitting back down to finish her work that was suposed to be done by Faitsu and her mother, but both were busy too busy to bother with the ordinary chore of clothe folding. Faitsu pursed her lips and turned to her mother. "Mr. Colress" she said.

Her mother stopped chopping the vegetables and turned to look at Faitsu with wide eyes. White, who did not know what was going on tilted her head in confusion. "Who's that? I've never heard of the guy? New teacher?" She asked, Faitsu nodded slowly taking in her mother's response more than anything. "Huh, is that so?" White mumbled, slowly feeling left out. Her tepig snored on the floor beside the bundles of folded clothes.

Foongy hopped over to Faitsu's mother and helped her with chopping the vegetables, Faitsu had to question how later. And why.

After a short silence, something chimed, causing all three women to snap out of their silence and look for the source of the sound, soon turing out to be White's ringtone. The girl got up and ran outside, saying that it will only take awhile to finish the call. Once she was out, Faitsu turned to her mother, who still seemed to be in shock.

"Mom.." Faitsu whispered walking over to hold her hands. Her mother shook her head softly" He... he didn't hurt you... did he?" She asked softly, Faitsu nodded. "Then... that's fine..As long as he doesn't... cause any trouble." She muttered. Then looked up to stare Faitsu in the eye "Right?" She asked putting a timid hand onto her daughter's cheek, Faitsu nodded again. Her mother took a deep breath, and went back to her cooking, thanking the Foongus for his help in the process.

Faitsu sighed softly, silently hoping that they could live a peaceful life with everything they've been through. She still hoped that her father were here sometimes, because she could really need reassurance from someone other than herself.

White came in soon after with a pout, her Tepig slowly awoke from it's sleep. "Is something wrong?" Faitsu asked. White looked up and nodded. "Black's appetite has been getting waaay out of hand these few days" she said, making hand gestures at 'waaay'.

Faitsu giggled at her speech, causing White to frown af her. "What's so funny!?" She asked angrily, Faitsu stopped and gave her a smirk. "So cute." She said , going back to her giggling soon after. White gasped at her and immediately reached for a pillow on the couch, which didn't go unnoticed by Faitsu who took another pillow as her sheild.

Faitsu's mother stood near the stove, smiling at the scene before her, it was like she had another daughter of her own already! But that was not suposed to be her main focus for now. Now, she had to find him.

She had to find Colress.

* * *

Yellow was a sweet girl, with looks of what Blue would like to call an angel, pokémon would literally flock to the girl as if she were thier mother. She really couldn't blame them, she had powers after all, powers that she could never tell anyone. Unless you were once a resident of Viridian city, her old hometown.

Her powers sometimes enabled her to heal and to talk to pokémon, which in her opinion was a wonderous gift. Although her old friend Lance would love to disagree, saying these powers, if used wrongly could bring upon catastrophy, one upon epic measures. Although Yellow was an optimistic girl, she still didn't bother with her friend's taunting and horrendes teachings. Not that Lance was a horrible person, it would seem that he grew up weirdly... or differently as one would put.

Yellow huffed silently, never seeming to get her drawing perfect, she had erased and redrew it multiple times, but she never could get the two pikachu on the page to look the way she wanted it to look. With a final grumble she tossed her pencil away in silent anger, then got up to get a drink. While on the way to the kitchen, she heard the doorbell ring, with a confused look, she gave her pikachu a look, which was only mirrored back at her.

Yellow shook her head at her pikachu and walked to the door, hoping that it was maybe Blue or Green, even better, Red. Not that she fancied him or anything.. he just seemed nicer than anyone else she had met. Just saying. As she opened the door softly and took a peek outside, there stood a teen with long red hair, all down to his shoulders. Immediately reconizing the teen, Yellow pulled the door open to let him in, startling the poor teen in the proces.

"Silver! Oh, it's been too long! Please do come in!" She beckoned. The teen chuckled and walked into the apartment. Yellow quickly led him to the couch and went off to fetch some tea.

"Sorry to come at such a late notice Yellow, but is my sister in by any chance?" Silver asked, eyes wandering over to the girl preparing tea. She shook her head and grabbed a tray. "Sorry, but she just went out. I think she won't be back untill much later.." she answered.

Silver shook his head. "No, that's alright. I'll just write a message down for her" at this he grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket. Then he paused. "Uhh... sorry to ask but.. doyou have any pens or pencils that I could borrow?" . Yellow nodded and grabbed her pencil from her drawing session awhile ago. He thanked her and started his message.

"What are you going to write for her?" Yellow asked staring at his neat handwritting. He shrugged and finished the letter with his signature at the bottom. "Something I found out awhile ago..". He then folded the paper twice and handed it to her. "Sorry again for barging in, but I'm afraid that I must leave soon. Oh but I will finish the tea if you don't mind. Oh and please pass this to my sister." Yellow nodded and took the piece of paper from him. Silver finished the tea in one big gulp and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Thank you for your kind service as always Yellow. Ahh.. I also have another favor to ask." Silver said , then pointed to the paper he passed to her. Yellow nodded. "Sure! Anything for a friend"

"Thank you... could you.. please not read what I've written to her in there? Please?"

"Ahh.. if that's what you want, than sure!" Yellow said with a confused smile. Silver bowed in appreciation and soon left the apartment. Yellow stared at the little folded piece of paper in her hands, Chuchu was perched on her shoulder sniffing the paper in bewilderment. "Welp" Yellow piped up after her awkward silence. " I have to go clean the house now!" She yelled to ho one in particular. Ch

uchu gave her a look Yellow stared back.

"Yes I'm curious and no I will not open it geez."

* * *

Rakutsu stared at the man he presumed was his colleague lying on his table. He cleared his throat. "Oh how the great have fallen" He said with a dramatic sigh. His Dewott snorted. "Dear, dear Looker. I can't express to you on how much I would miss you, your weird gadgets, your unfailing epicness and your bravery, how would headquarters ever survive without you?. Yes, now that you are gone. Who will care for your Croagu-"

Looker lifted his head to glare at the boy, making sure that it had the 'adult look' that kids could never do. Well he failed. But it stopped the boy so bonus points for that.

"I see you're back from 'learning'" he said mockingly. Rakutsu chuckled. "Quite yes, now what are you doing on my table?" He asked. Looker looked genuinly confused, then realization seemed to stike him somewhere and he fumbled off the table. His Croagunk snickered from where it sat.

"Sorry, tiring day" he said. Rakutsu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, no one asked you to warn me on my teacher when I could just try to look it up in my files"

At that Looker had a hurt look on his face, but then he arranged it into a serious expression once again. "No, not that. Stop hurting my feelings boy " he said. Rakutsu gave a genuine laugh and sat on his chair.

"Wow, look at me today, I'm a riot!" He said to noone. His Dewott shrugged at him. Rakutsu swirled his chair and looked at Looker again. "So, what's up? It's rare for headquarters to suddenly give you a second task." He asked. Looker glared at the boy again and huffed angrily.

"I wonder if you ever bother to recheck your words and make sure that nothing lethal is in there. But alas. No. You are an evil little boy." He said angrily. Rakutsu shrugged. "Forgive me. I am but. A teenage boy!" He said. "Now answer Looker, geez. Headquarters normally assignes you one job and never two at once."

Looker groaned and sat on the couch in their office. "It's team Rocket... " he muttered. Rakutsu raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't their boss gone or something?" He said, then thought about it. "He even left a note for the police. A note. And it even specifically stated 'I'm leaving team Rocket. No, I'm not lying' with his signature. Dear Arceus his signature Looker."

"I know! I was there! But Team Rocket must have reformed somehow! I mean, geez I was forced to look for them!" Looker yelled his complaint, and Rakutsu was tempted to record and send it to headquarters but decided against it. "How'd headquarters even find out the reformed in the first place?" He asked, Looker sniffled a bit. "A boy by around college age came in uninvited one day and stated that Team Rocket was back or something. Said to look out."

"A boy? And you just listened to him?" Rakutsu said, raising an eyebrow. Looker shook his head. "Not just any boy it would seem, heard from someone that it was Giovanni's only son". Rakutsu's eyes widened in surprise. Looker nodded. " he was in our data files of Team Rocket too, so we figured the kid was tellin' the truth."

"But... if that's the case, shouldn't headquarters question him on where his father is? We know who the son is and all.."

"If that were so, then everything would be easier huh?"

"Don't tell me.."

"The kid doesn' t know where his dad is..."

Rakutsu huffed like a child who lost his toy in anger. "First Team Plasma now this. What's next? A new organization!?" He yelled arms raised in the air. Looker looked apologetic as he muttered his next few words.

"Actually..."

* * *

"What the, who are you?" A girl said angrily. She tightened her hold on the doorknob as she attempted to scare away the man standing infront of her house door. The man however did not seem phased one bit.

"Pleased to meet you miss Na Gabena. I am but a member of Team Flare" The man said, voice filled with questionable passion. The girl frowned. "Y, not Miss Na Gabena, that's my mom, and Team what?" She said angrily, still hoping to scare the man off. It didn't work.

"apologies, Miss, Y. It is Team Flare. An organization hoping to search for true beauty!" The man replied. "Isn't that nice? Well look here sir. I'm also hoping for beauty too you see, so it's important that I not get angry and you know, get wrinkles, so it would be very nice if you would I dunno. Butt off" she grumbled to him. Y then attempted to slam the door in the man's face to emphasize her anger but was immediately stopped by him.

"Look miss, I don't think you know who you're messing with and I suggest you best let me just meet with your mother." He said in a dangerous tone. Y frowned and took a step back. "Are... are you threatening me?" She said, trying her very best to recollect her courage. The man smirked, and took a step into the house. "And If I was, would you finally stop acting like a little priss and let me meet. With. Your. Mother" he emphasized the last words greatly, causing Y to flinch. "Wha... why would you.." she attempted to say something as she stepped a few feet back. "I'm tired of playing games, and unfortunately have been forced to deal with children all day long so I suggest-"

"-That you leave" a voice said from behind. Y turned to find her mother graring daggers at the man, her hands ever present on her hips.Y , happy to see her mother, quickly ran over to her side and put her tongue out at the man. A childish yet efficient way of saying 'get away'. Her mother shooed the man out of their house and threatened to call the cops if the man ever came back, which he replied angrily, "You will regret this miss Na Gabena! You all will!" Which was turned to deaf ears as Y's mother slammed the door mid -speech. Once quiet she turned to her daughter.

"Are you alright dear? Did he do anything weird?" She asked softly. Y pouted at her and shook her head. "No... it was... sorta my fault for pissing the guy off anyway.." she muttered. Her mother slightly shook her head. "No dear, you were right to be mad at him... he.. that organization has been pining on me ever since they started their odd group.."

"Why?" Y asked, a simply yet complicated question. Her mother frowned. She couldnt find the answer to that one syllable question. "I... I'm not very sure myself.." she said with a scrunched brow. In an effort to lift the sullen mood that suddenly befell upon them Y gave a cheery smile, "Well whatever it is we'll just beat them up!" She said cheerfully, then looked her mother in the eye as an attempt to spread the cheer to her "Right maman?!" She said enthusiastically.

Her mother nodded, then softly patted her daughther's cheek "That's the spirit dear! We're invincibke together right!?" She answered. Y nodded " Yeah!"

"Is.. dinner ready yet?" A voice said from above. Y and her mother turned to look at the boy standing at the top of their home staircase. "Yes dear, in a while" Y's mother replied. The boy, as per usual to his routine in this house thanked her " Thank you as always, Mrs. Grace". Y's mother gave him a haughty laugh, "It's nothing X, I was told to take care of you and I am, no need for the constant thanks." She said soon after.

The boy bowed and chose to slowly walk down the stairs to sit at the dining table, Y happily joined him in his wait. As she sat down, X immediately locked eyes with her. "What?" She asked. She knew, that everytime he locked eyes with her, he wanted something. It has always been like that since they were children and he'd ask things from her, he was every bit as talkative as her back then, so she would immediately know what he wanted when they were kids. But lately, due to a small trauma that happened once when they were children, the boy had slowly shut himself away from the world, and lately, she could rarely understand what he wanted as well.

"I heard angry voices" he said. And she immediatly knew what he was about to say then. "Uhh, weird salesman. Um, wanted to sell something we didn't need. Maman chased him out" She quickly replied. X frowned. "Don't lie, I've known you for eleven years, When you lie, your hands start fumbling for something to do.

Y frowned ,was she really that easy to read? To him especially? X leaned closer to her. " Now spill" he said, tone getting a tad angry. Y huffed like she always did when she felt pressured. "Look, some weird guy, don't know who, said he was from team Flar? Flame? I dunno wanted to see maman and for some reason ,he threatened me... well not really, he had nothing dangerous out I think so I guess angrily told me that he wanted to see maman, so I uh.. calmly-" he cut her off with a soft slap on her shoulder. "Ok, angrily told him off, and he got mad at me and even stepped into the house, I mean! Who does that!? Then tells me in this weird tone that he really needs to find maman, the maman came in the scene and chased the madman away, uh beautifully!" She finished with umph. X smiled softly at her and pet her head "Good girl" he said soothingly. Y narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm no pokémon X" . To which he answerd with a laugh.

"Alright! Dinner's ready kids! "Grace said form the kitchen. X slowly made his way over and stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to Y giving him a sad look. "We'll be fine... right?" She asked. X nodded quickly to assure her. She always worried about the smallest things. And she's afraid to get wrinkles she said. Y smiled. "Yeah, sorry, needed to reassure myself".

Grace popped out from the kitchen with a dishcloth in her hand. "Well? The pasta's not going to get itself". X sighed. "Yeah".

* * *

 **No comment? And wow. Look at that, even team Rocket's there.**

 **-X (No, not that X. I'm a girl)**


	6. A Truce and some drama

Disclaimer: **Doo doo doo doo doo, commercial break! Not really.**

"So, what do you say we do a truce?" A man said while sipping on his teacup daintily. The man across of him laughed haughtily. "Well a truce sounds mighty fine with me but what good would come out of it?" He asked, motioning for someone to refill his tea. The man who had a dainty sip motioned for his helpers to get him his documents, once in his hands, he turned to his aquaintence

"It would seem that Team Rocket is, undoubtly regrouping as one would put." The man with the dainty sip said, placing his documents on the table infront of his soon to be accomplice, the other man glanced at the dociuments which were filled wand filed with reaccurring events of Team Rocket being active again. He chuckled. "And, aren't you regrouping as well dear Ghetsis?" The man said setting his teacup aside. Ghetsis smiled sweetly" I wouldn't say regrouping Lysandre, more like an upgrade, while losing a few, unnecessary components along the way.

"As in your 'King'?" The soon to be accomplice asked. Ghetsis shrugged, "And a few members, but ah. He was only necessary to awaken the dragon. Although it failed in the end..."

Lysandre laughed. "Alright, alright. Since I see no wrong in just having a partner, we both have almost similar goals in the end anyway." Ghetsis stood when Lysandre did. Happily shaking his hand in content.

"And here we have our truce." Ghetsis said giving Lysandre one more firm shake. Lysandre nodded. "And now, we begin our plans. Shall we?" Lysandre offered. "We shall" Ghetsis answered.

And they both walked into another room.

* * *

Blue stretched slightly as she stood in front of her apartment. After awhile of standing she looked to her side. "Aww, don't be like that Greenie, shopping isn't all that bad." Her companion, Green, growled at her in fustration. With him were numerous bags of clothes and shoes. "I don't see you losing all your money". He said angrily. Blue gave him a soft giggle, to most men, it was melodious, to Green, it was a sinister snicker. Don't be fooled by her beauty, she was an evil incarnate underneath, as they say. Never trust a book by it's cover, so never trust a women by their appearence.

The apartment door soon opened to reveal a timid Yellow who looked like she was having a look at the world for the very forst time. "You're home!" She exclaimed happily, immediately helping Green witn the bags. Arcaeus bless this girl. Blue pet her on the head "I'm home-". Here, she paused, mysteriously looking around the house. Then turing to Yellow. "Did Silver come by... today?" She asked.

Yellow gave her a surprised expression and nodded "He did actually! He even left a note for you, ChuChu can you grab it for me?" She asked her pikachu, who nodded Her chubby little head in reply, and soon took off to grab the note. Green frowned. "Did something happen?" He asked. Blue shook her head.

"I see. Well if anything happens, we're here for you" He said. Blue gave him a little smirk and Green immediately regretted his words. "I'm being a good friend!" He yelled. Blue's reply was only a dragged out "ohhh?". Suddenly, Yellow said a simple 'oh' which caused the two teens to look in her direction, in her hand, she held a piece of folded paper. "Although I have to ask" she said, "How did you know Silver came over?" She said passing the paper over. Blue smiled "Just a hunch is all", she answered, Green snorted, "A very accurate hunch" he muttered. Blue only smiled sweetly at him as her answer, then opened the folded piece of paper carefully in her hands. Green, being the curious fellow leaned over to take a look, Blue surprisingly did not move away.

"Team Rocket..." He muttered, from those words, Yellow could get the gist of what was on the paper. He looked at Blue again, who was looking at the paper oddly. "I'm guessing, Silver found their hideout?" Green asked in a soft tone. Blue looked at him with a smile "Previous hideout." She said. Yellow, knowing the conversation was something she should not be involved in walked away slowly to gather Blue's other shopped items.

"And you're planning to go after them? For what!?" He said , raising his voice slightly.

"To help my brother of course, he has helped me. So I must return the favour" She replied as-a-matter-of-factly. Green huffed, knowing that no matter what he could say, or do at the moment would never change this girl's mind. Because she was strong like that, growing up in a foriegn enviorment without her parents, only surviving along with her brother and a few other kidnapped children. It wasn't something she'd talk about often too, only small mentions of it with a lofty attitude. She, and the other children who had been with her, including Silver, had been kidnapped once long ago. And tne culprit was someone known to be the ice man. Up to this very date, no one had known the mysterious man's identity.

"At least tell me you were planning to include me and Red in this.." He said. Blue shook her head gently. Slowly refolding the paper to it's original state. "I will when I want to. But not now, not when we're about to find Silver's father." She said, the crumpled the folded paper in her hand, feeling it's blunt yet hard edges push into her skin.

"That absurd-"

"It's not, trust me. Please, Green. I know what I'm doing. Besides, you and Red must be busy around this time of year with tests coming up right?" She said with a smile. "Moreover, I have Silver with me. And a little help from another friend of mine. I will be fine." She said to him firmly. Green growled slightly, then released his anger in a loud sigh.

"Fine. Only because I know Silver's there to help." He said giving her a side smirk, which only seemed to get the reaction he was hoping for.

"hey! Trust me a little more couldn't you Greenie!?" She cried accusingly, gasping along the way.

"Yeah, not like you cheated money off me or something"

"It was only ONE TIME" Blue was practically yelling, But Green merely snorted, "more like seven"

* * *

" Oh dear Oh dear" Bianca muttered as she rummaged through her bag, as if her day wasn't bad enough, it would seem that she had lost her pencil case, again. Beside her, Black yawned lazily, while Cheren checked the time once more. "Bianca, if we don't hurry we'll be late for chemistry... again!" White exclaimed from the other side of Bianca, her bossy side slowly reappearing again.

"It'll be fine, besides, the teacher must have somehow predicted this" Black said waving a hand around carelessly, which only seemd to fume his friend even more. "Black! That is inconsiderate! And a negative way to put things! And..." the list went on, but Bianca paid no mind to her firiends scoldings, her bag seemingly in more of a mess than before. She sighed, no wonder she lost her stuff easily.

Outside, they heard a crash. And all four heads turned to look out the window. And there, above the hight clouds, was Thunderous, in all his glory, glaring down at a figure , who seemed the most surprised immediately charged to the window to get a closer look. "Holy Mew Thundurus is right there!" He yelled over and over." His three friends could only stare in shock as their eyes never left the scene. What would a Thundurus be doing so close to civilization anyway? And at a city no less.

Suddenly, from down below, a purple object flew out to grab the beast, which only seemd to fail as Thundurus sped away. But the purple creature didn't give up and sped along with the legend. "What's happening out there?" White asked, taking careful steps near the window in fear that the pokemon would crash near the school. Black, who seemed to be enjoying the spectacle giggled like a child "I think it's picking a fight". Then he paused for a small second and seemed to realize something. "No.. that's not it" he said after.

"What? What's not it?" Cheren asked, suddenly appearing beside Black with a worried look. Black pointed at the roof of a building, and all three heads follwed his direction to spot an anomaly. What was on the roof, turned out to be a hooded figure, with a machine in hand, preparing for something. "Is he trying to capture Thunderous!?" White yelled, getting agited from the spectacle alone. Black, after thorough consideration nodded .

The purple creature, after some tiring chasing started it's attacks on the legendary, which seemed to hit the beast spot on. Thunderous, not being discouraged flew downwards to throw it's aim off, but the purple creature did not stop it's attacks, and followed the beast downwards into the city. "Oh gosh oh gosh" Bianca muttered, standing on her tiptoes to get a closer look. Cheren swallowed and hoped the beast got out ok. What seemed like seconds felt like an hour for the four as they waited for the pokemon to reappear from witjing the large and tall buildings of the city.

After awhile, Thundurus did reappear, but with wounds to show that the purple creature had not gone down without a fight. But before the four could sigh in relief, the purple creature shot out of the buildings to tackle the legendary beast, a cry was heard and a pokeball flew and caught the beast inside. They held thier breath, not even bothering to question on who threw the ball, as there was only one mysterious figure in sight. The pokball dropped from midair and lander in the hooded figure's hand. And after a few agonizing minutes, the beast did not break out. And there, they knew. That he was caught.

"Thundurus..." White whispered, opening the window after regaining her senses, she hefted her torso out the window and yelled at the top of her lungs in attempt to get the attention of the hooded figure. "HEY! REALEASE HIM AT ONCE YOU-"

Black immediately grabbed her and pulled her in "Prez that's too dangerous!" he scolded, with a hand over her mouth, pulling her down onto the floor in fear of getting noticed by the hooded figure. White fought vigourously for awhile but soon gave up once she realized she couldn't break his hold. After sensing that she had calmed down, Black slowly realeased the girl who seemd to whimper in sadness. "He's too strong...we'd be dead if we tried to go up against him.. and that pokemon..." Cheren said after a small analyzation. "Whatever that pokemon was.." He muttered trying to take a closer look.

"He... caught Thundurus..." Bianca said from her spot at the window, thouroughly traumatized by the scene. "There was nothing we could do Bel" Black said , still comforting his poor friend. "But... " she said. Then stopped herself and sighed. "Right." She mumbled, admitting defeat. Cheren stared out the wimdow for awhile longer and nodded "Well there is one thing we could do" He said to encourage the mood. White looked up"What?" She asked.

"Find out who the hooded figure is" He said. And all three friends looked at one another for confirmation. And there, they had a plan formulated. "Yeah!"

"Senpai? You're still in class?" A voice said from the door. All four turned to see a Rakutsu leaning against the doorframe in a smug look. Black laughed and got up "What is that suposed to mean Rakutsu?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you guys should be having chemistry class right now, and yet you're still in the classroom?" He said, pushing himslef off the doorframe, like a badass. Black shrugged nonchalantly "Nevermind us, what are you doing here?" He said, trying to change the subject. Rakutsu pointed a thumb at the direction of the bathroom " the bathroom below was under maintenence, so I thought I'd use the one upstairs"

"Ah, well we do have to get going, c'mon Bianca, I'll share my stationary with you 'kay?" White said getting up. Bianca arranged her face into a cheerful smile and walked out ofthe classroom with her. Black grinned a toothy smile and dragged Cheren along, when he passed Rakutsu, he pat the boy painfully on the back, calling him a name as he walked. Rakutsu eventually frowned and mimicked the name back at his senior. Rubbing the sore spot on his back in circles as he attempted to dull the pain.

Alone and undisturbed, Rakutsu looked out the class windows, watching as the wind played with the curtains, carefully thinking through the scene that had played a few minutes ago. "We're running out of time" he said.

* * *

"Gone" Faitsu said as she searched through her closet for the third time that day. "Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone" she repeated like a mantra, tossing out a few unwanted things. HerFoongus, who was supposed to be helping her rested on her bed and watched as his friend plowed through her things like a madwoman. Or an archeologist as he would have put. His friend stood, tears decorating her face as she went to search her study table once more.

"I'm sure I put it in the box. I'm sure of it" She said, switching to another phrase to calm herself. Foongy hopped over and pet her head soothingly. Although iy seemd like she was paying no attention to her pal. She searched, basically thrashed her room as she pushed eberything away. "Lord N..." she cried, it slowly came out as a stutter as she said it, hoping it woukd turn out like a spell and her lost item would reappear in front of her.

Her mother opened her door slowly, after giving up on her knocking. She peeked in and took in the mess before her eyes. Mouth agape, she asked " What happened?". Foongy shook his head as his friend had seemingly ignored her mother's question. Mantra still stuck on her.

Her mother carefully tip-toed over to her. Then softly held her daughter by her arms and asked again. In a calm voice. "What happened?"

Faitsu looked up. Tears streaming down her face. "My pendant..." she sobbed "...it's gone". And after her mother had heard these words come out from her dauther, she gently pulled her into a hug. "It's ok dear, Lord N will still remember you and I'm sure you'll never forget him as well..". But Faitsu didn't lighten up, she shook her head at her mother , that was not the case. "Mom. The pendant has information in it... Lord N. He entrusted me with it". She said, sobbing as she finished her sentence. Her mother's eyes widened.

"Information?" She asked curiously. Faitsu nodded.

"On the dragons. Ghetsis... if he gets it... our world.." She said. Pausing every now and then , looking around her room as in to look for the pendant again. Her mother huffed. "Well I doubt he would have gotten it, I made sure of that as we left our old home."

"But... Colress...". Faitsu mummered, her mother stiffened. And gently pat her daughter. "No worries dear, no worries" after a while, she said "I was planning on having a talk with him anyways". To this, Faitsu gaped at her dear mother like she was crazy.

* * *

Rakutsu was frustrated. Or as Looker would suggest, curious. But seriously, he was frustrated. The pendant was there, his evidence was there, his oe time chance to finally unlock the secrets of the dissapearing Team Plasma was right there, just right infront of him. But, unfortunately for him, the pendant really did not seem all that special, other than the sole picture of their king, who had looked like some angel on a locket, was smack dab in the middle of the pendant, smiling at whatever he was looking at. They had to hurry, Team Plasma already seemed to be getting a huge jump on them, they got Thundurus for Mew's sake!

The pendant, was so normal, so, so very normal. Other than the "P" On it. Was this is sole proof!? Why was he mad was the real question?!

When Looker, who had been just sitting there listening to his worries just snorted as he typed in whatever report he had to send on that day to their boss.

" Geez, just go ask the girl if you're curious"

It made him angry. But at the same time getting on where his colleague was coming from.

So here he was, sweeping an empty classroom with the Plasma girl, who looked like she was scared daylights of his very presence. Such a dear. As Faitsu swept the remaining rubbish into the pan, Rakutsu spoke up. "Hey Faitsu?" He said. The girl looked up "hmm?" She replied.

"Do you have anyone you like?" He asked. Faitsu spluttered and tripped on a nearby chair. The table screeching alomg with her fall. She got up and glared at the boy "None of your concern" she said angrily. He chuckled at that. Guessing that it would only anger her further. Which it did.

"So, I take it that you do" he said, shrugging off her angry stare. Faitsu huffed. "None of your concern" she repeated. Rakutsu immediately laughed at her. Confused, Faitsu could only squint at her so called friend with a questioning gaze. After awhile she sighed.

"I.. look up to him" she mumbled, and Rakutsu stopped his laughing to look straight at her. "He... taught me alot of things..." she mumbled later. Getting somewhat embarrassed she looked up and put a toungue out at him. Rakutsu turned away to tease her. He could practically hear her angry huff froom behind.

"I have another question" He said. Picking up his forgotten brrom to sweep the floors. "What?" She said angrily.

"Does Foongy have a pokéball?" He asked. From the corner of his eye, he could tell, she froze. Faitsu laughed and waved a hand in his direction "Ah no, me and Foongy are just friends!" She said. Rakutsu nodded. "Is that so? Well he seems real friendly huh?"

Foongy snorted at him. If the mushroom could snort.

"Say, why don't you capture him anyway? Add him to your team" Rakutsu said, gesturing to the little mushroom. Foongy hopped excitedly at his suggestion. Faitsu snapped immediately "I Can't!" She said. Gripping the broom tighter. Then she realized her mistake, "..I mean, Foongy probably wouldn't like being cooped up in a little pokéball all the time huh Foongy?" She corrected, nodding at her friend. Who suddenly seemed dissapointed.

Rakutsu laughed. "Is that so?" He said, leaning on one of the tables coolly.

"Haha... Y-yup!" Faitsu agreed. The boy soon started to dig around his pocket. "Well" he said cheerily as he pulled out the pendant. _Her_ pendant. Faitsu immediately stood straighter as the boy continued his speech. "I suppose, the pendant has nothing to do with it huh."

"Rakutsu wha-"

"Since you are, an ex- Team Plasma member. My dear friend Faitsu".

* * *

 **Woah. Sun and Moon was epic. And I enjoyed every moment of it jeepers. Speaking of Sun and Moon, the manga was out, the first chapter I mean. And I immediately took a liking to our dear protagonist Sun. Such an adorable chap he was.**

 **Alright! Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **-X**


	7. The search

**Disclaimer: I can speak Japanese, but I'm not much lf a whiz when writting it. So I can't have owned the series!**

"Since you are an ex-Team Plasma member. My dear friend Faitsu."

Time stilled. Her bodystilled, refusing to move as she stared at her dear pendant in the hands of someone she had considered trusting. The sly smirk playing on his lips was not in one bit attractive, as every girl in the school would say, more like scary. She was sweating? Or so she believed because the heaters were turned on but the classroom still felt chilly to her.

What's a girl to do?

"H-h-how-" she said, voice going into a landslide of stutters, but at the moment, she was cut off.

"Ah, not important." Rakutsu said, giving the pendant a slight toss in the air. She froze, wondering if she should grab it, but considering her options, which were her height, and strength. She decided against the notion.

"Wha-what do you wan-" She said, but still got cut off by the boy.

"Don't really want anything if you're thinking I'm blackmailing you" He said smoothly, as if he had been in these situations before. Her brain had gave her a clear answer though- yes.

"You... Who are you?" She asked, her voice laced with uncertainty. Rakutsu shrugged nonchantly, "Not important" He said, pocketing the pendant, Faitsu could only glare and wished to the high heavens that it was intimidating.

"Why are you taking my pendant? Wait. How did you even know it was mine-" She said, trying to filter out her memories with the boy, he only waited as she stared at the ground, she gasped. "When you helped with my things..." She mumbled. Then in an angrier voice, she said to him "You stole it!?"

Rakutsu shook his head. "Could give it to the police". A suggestion? Or statement she supposed, he was playing her, watching her reaction. "Wh-why?" She said.

"Why what dear Faitsu hmm?" He asked, leaning o the table a bit more, a smirk ever present on his face. She paused, really unsure of all her questions now. What would she want fro him? What would he want from her?

"Why are you doing this..." She said finally, Her Foongus friend could only stare in defeat.

"Because, I'm curious"

* * *

"Oh, Miss Cecelia how nice to meet you aga-" Colress started, but was cut off by a stamp to the foot by Faitsu's very own mother. He retrected his foot, and gave her a look that screamed 'why'

Cecelia lifted her foot and positioned herself to stand tall, to not show weakness was what she hoped. Colress sighed. "If this was ablut your daughter, she already declined" He said, not daring to look the mother in the eye. As if she were the mother of a pokemon, they always did say mothers are the fiercest when their children are lost.

"Good, so you knew" She said, making a move to sit down on one of the many placed chairs in the teacher's lounge. One teacher, who Colress knew as Proffesor Juniper quickly muttered a 'good luck' and left the room, making him stand awkwardly with Cecelia, since the teacher only seemed to be the last on here, with him.

"Ok, I'm sorry? Now may you leave?" He asked, gesturing to the exit. The woman snorted. "Are you even serious?" She said. Not moving at all from where she frowned, confused, he never did understand women.

"Am I serious what?" He asked, raising a careful eyebrow. Cecelia stood. "Why are you here. In a school. Specifically this school, Colress." She said, a dinger pointing in his direction. He could tell she was serious, seriously pissed. For some reason?

"Uh, That's a secret." Was all he could utter at the moment, backing away from the woman who looked like she could murder at the moment. She shook her head, his mind immediately registered a sentence, which was 'no? not the answer?'

"Not the answer" She said, like she repeated his concious. "Oh" he muttered.

He sighed, this is why he never married. And a few other reasons. Colress was a busy man, he had no time for women. He thinks.

"Look, I can't just give you information like that, You're not even in Team Plasma anymore, much worse is that we've split, and for your information you're kind of on the opposing side right now" He said, a hand trying to soothe his oncoming headache that he felt was sloly forming. Cecelia however, did not seem to enjoh this answer too. Her face was in the full position to pout.

"Fine. Look, I can at least tell you why I'm at this school, but in all seriousness it's mostly because I need a job for money, so I tried to get a teaching job and somehow winded up in this school, all an accidednt really!" He said, hoping the answer would at least satisfy the woman abit. Which by the looks of her raised eyebrow, did?

"Really?" She said, but it sounded mkre like a statement than a question. He nodded. "I'm kinda low on cash" He added soon after.

"If that's the case why did you steal my daughter's pendant hmmm?" She exclaimed. Standing up again witha finger at his face. He gave her a confused look.

"Pendant? Why would I ever steal her pendant?"He said, very confused. Cecelia paused, if Colress was as innocent as he said he was, then if she were to question further, the man would soon know why the pendant was important.

She laughed awkwardly.

"Oh ho, my mistake, if that's the case then it probably wasn't you then hoho, pardon my intrusion ha!"

He raised an eyebrow in her general direction, which was at the moment, the exit.

"Well good luck in teaching, I hear the students get reaaaally rowdy, bye!" She cried, her voice trailing out the door as she walked.

Leaving Colress all alone in the teacher's lounge, with a very, very confused lookon his face.

"Uh, Thanks?"

* * *

Blue and Silver stood by the abandoned building in awe, the whole thing looked as if it had crashed down from some violent battle. Beside them, stood a brunette with a scowl. on her face "Nothin's here ya'know" she said surveying the area a little, a bored loo, present on her features. Silver shrugged and walked into the building to look for clues.,

"Sapphy, there's bound to be something" Blue answered the girl as she tip-toed through the mess to look for some evidence. Her Wigglytuff everpresent at her side. 'Sapphy' flipped her bangs unhappilyand started to jump up onto the metal bars that hung around the place, she was Blue's strong man, well, a strong girl for this mission, as 'Sapphy had incredible talents that no one had. After a few hops around the place, she smiled toothily, "Bet Roob won't even wanna walk if he was here" she said bouncing of a few things to look for something.

"Ruby has his reasons Sapphy, now c'mere, I think I found something" Blue said, dusting away piles of dirt. Only to find a door, which would most likely mean a hidden entrance. "Helloo there" she said tapping it a few times, then switching to a few knocks to see if it were hollow. Which it soon turned out to be . A grin on her lips was soon plastered on her lips, Silver walked over in mild interest, squatting to her level to check the door out. "How do we open it?" He asked, looking around for, hopefully, a switch.

'Sapphy' clicked her tongue in dissapointment at something then bent over to grab the handle of the door. "Ya gotta' think the easier way" She said, giving the door a large tug. And it was soon off it's hinges and in 'Sapphy's' hand. Her face was one that was waiting for compliments to come. Blue immediately started clapping.

"Wow Sapphire! I knew you could do it" she said, nudging Silver in the ribs, hoping he got the gist of it. Which he did. Her pokémon imitated her actions.

"Even I'm impressed" he said. Sapphire rubbed her nose victoriously, like she was expecting the compliments all along. "Awh shucks don't mention it".

Blue waved off her gesture as she peered into the underground 'room?'. She frowned, she did not enjoy the atmosphere it was giving off. Alltogether the whole thing seemed quite... out of place, as she would put. Silver seemed to have the same reaction as her as she could see the look of fear etched onto his face. Sapphire too, had frowned in displeasure, but was the only one to voice her thoughts. "I don't like the vibes this room gives"

Blue nodded, her thoughts exactly. So she steeled her nerves for both Silver and Sapphire's sake, and quickly made a jump into the room, returning her pokémon back into it's pokéball . Once she landed, she was quickly hit with a strong feeling of nausea.

Silver hopped down soon after, like her, he immediately tipped backwards once he landed, a sign of nausea. Blue did not like this one bit. Sapphire, after a few sniffs, then frowning, said "It smells terrible"

"My thoughts exactly" Blue said. Taking a few steps foward to survey the area. She picked up a small stone and tossed it foward, the sound continued to echo foward. "So a tunnel". She muttered, gesturing for Silver to retrive a flashlight.

Sapphire hopped into the tunnel with them. But unlike her and Silver, Sapphire's reaction was much worse, because as she landed, she immediately fell onto her backside, a hand immediately at her nose and mouth to cover the stench. That was strange, sure she had a powerful nose, and the air itself smelled foul. But Sapphire never ever showed weakness. She legit walked into the men's toilet before as a dare to see if she could take the stench, and came out with a gleeful smile after that. And

a counseling lesson too.

"B-Blue..." She said, her voice all muffled from her hand. At the rim of her eyes, were tears, no doubt. "I.. Can't breathe..." She said, her voice into a sob. Too slow, Blue had told herself, as she ran over to where Sapphire was, recovering from her state of initial shock at the poor girl not being able to breathe. "Silver, help me hoist her up" She cried, and her brother complied, helping lift the poor girl above them again, where she could get fresh air. Sapphire took in a large breath once outside, but she never stopped, her breathing continued to come out as deep and large.

"Sapphy? Sweetie you okay?" Blue asked, craning her head to get a look at the girl. Sapphire nodded, sniffing and wiping tears away as she did. Blue sighed in relief. But now, she had to worry about the reason on why she had reacted like that. Sapphire wasn't one to cry either.

"Okay sweetie, we're gonna need you to stay there and wait for us, you okay?" Blue asked, and Sapphire replied with a nod. At this, Blue tossed a pokéball at the girl, which she quickly caught. "If anything happens, my dear Wigglytuff will protect you" She said, as she clicked the flashlight in her hands on. And nodded to Silver as a gesture to continue onward.

As they walked, the stench only seemed to get worse. "Smells like someone died" Silver muttered, although Blue had no idea on weather he was suposed to be joking or not. She chose not to answer as they walked.

They eventually came to a halt infront of a door. Blue had to frown here. The tunnel did not only go straight, but downwards as well.

Like it was meant to hide something.

This was not a good sign. Silver was crowched somewhere, staring at what was a small patch of dried blood. He looked up, "Do you think...?" Blue nodded, and immediately kicked the door down, inside, as they flashed their light, was a bunch of decayed bodies. "I knew it" She muttered, taking a few steps backward.

Silver walked into the room with a steady stride, even his sister was surprised. "Looks like it was only a punishment room of sorts." He muttered. Blue took a step in. She frowned, It didn't really feel like a punkshment room, she loomed around further.

"No, not punishment.." She said, Taking a look at the decaying bodies around. All pokémon. No humans, no whip or dangerous tools. But that was not the only thing to prove that it wasn't a sort of punishment room.

"They look like they've been experimented on..." She said, taking a closer look at the poor Ratata, which looked like it died the most recent as it's skin was still looking ok, save the bits of dying flesh here and there. But the odd thing about this little creature, was the fact that it looked so mutated, to the point where she couldn't even tell it was a ratata if not for the fangs and curled tail.

Silver could only cough in reply. He turned his gaze over to another pile of bodies. "Probably won't find anything in a dump..." he said.

Blue nodded and stood. Noticing a little glint at the end of the room, she walked over. "Maybe, not" She said, pushing a few bodies away, rubbing her nose with her sleeves multiple times, in fear the smell would stick. She scrunched her nose in disgust after the deed was done. She was going to get a major manicure done after this, and a very thorough head to tke shower.

She stared. At the little key, which was being reflected from the light, which led to a small door which was left ajar. She followed the light, behind her, Silver followed her lead, stayimg closly behind her. As they neared the door, they heard a large thump outside, followed by a scream, which Blue guessed belonged to a male, considering it's deep octave.

She opened the small door, slowly, as to not scare whatever it was outside. When she did, she heard a loud yell, which most likely belonged to Sapphire, "What'cha sneakin' around for huh?!" She said.

Blue took a breath in and crawled through the hole, which the door had opened. Outside, was indeed Sapphire, and her Blaziken, holding a man, which Blue guesses was in his thirties, by the arms. He trashed like crazy.

"Let me go you crazy little grrrrr" He yelled, Sapphire's Blaziken held him tighter, the man in return howled in pain. Blue could only feel pity for him. Sapphire, who of course noticed Blue's footsteps immediatly turned to her. "I caught this guy bein' sneaky" She said, pointing at the man, who glared at Blue like she owed him money.

"What a haul." She said, walking around the Blaziken as an attempt to show authority. Silver stood from where he crawled out of, and the man immeditely yelled. "You! You little wench! Where were you when Team Rocket was searching huh?!".

At this, Silver paused to glare at him, a frown on his beautiful face. "Petrel, always a pleasure" he said, walking to the man. Petrel kicked the air.

"You know the guy?" Blue asked a thumb at his direction. Silver nodded, "worked with my father, before I was... y'know.." He replied. Blue nodded.

"So! Mr. Petral? Was it? What are you doing at this old abandoned building?" Blue asked, nearing the guy, who seemd very put out from all the kicking. He frowned at her. "Non o' ya' Business!" He cried.

Sapphire nodded at her pokémon who bent one of the man's wrist in a painful way. He yelled out in pain. "Hey, die, no die? Up to you" Blue said to him with a little shrug. He growled at her. "It's none o' ya business ya hear!?" He repeated.

"Hmm, that answer won't do" Blue said, flicking her wrist, a gesture for the Blaziken to continue, more cries were heard. After a few more tortured yells, the man seemed to have passed out.. Saphire stared at his broken arm " Well he wouldn't talk..." She muttered, Blue had a guess that it was to save herself from guilt.

She stared at his arm too, the guilt creeping back up, but she pushed it down. Silver walked up to him, and opened the man's palm. Where a bunch of documents were held. "Wow, I didn't even notice.." Blue said, as Silver opened them up from their crunched up state.

"Experiments..." He muttered.

Blue sighed, Team Rocket has some weird shit going on about them. But their main concern wasn't Team Rocket from the start. She stared at the man, who was currently passed out on the ground. "We just lost our chance to ask about your dad" Blue said in realization, Silver nodded, and she groaned loudly.

"Let's get him to the police, I know a guy"

* * *

"How rare of you to actually bring a real criminal here." Rakutsu said, staring at the poor unconcious man that Blue, Silver and Sapphire had caught. An admin from Team Rocket according to their current data. The boss would be pleased.

"Whaaaat? What js that suposed to mean hm?" Blue answered, feeling abit offended. Rakutsu looked at the man as he spoke, "Considering the few times you brought in innocent people who just honestly mean no harm to you most of the time."

"Ehh, well. Since we helped you catch and actual baddie and a source for you on finding Team Rocket..." She trailed off, eyes darting off onto the right, with a low whistle to boot.A suspicious act as one would say. She continued her speech, "... You could, maybe, I dunno. Pay us? For all the hard work we've done hmm?"

Narrowed eyes were presented at her. Her friend sighed, "What do you think the international police do? Spend time growing cash on tress?" He said, shaking his head in clear dissapointment.

"Well your pay beats any job out there! Come on Rakutsu! Do it fow a fwend?" She said, trying to coo the money out of him. It worked, he didn't really want to put up with her shenanigens as Green had. "Ugh. Fine, but one one condition." He said, raising a finger to specify the 'one' in his many conditions. Blue nodded, "Sure, if it's within my ability! She said.

"Just a question, nothing much." He said. "Where did you even find the guy?"

Here, the girl paused, blinked, then laughed. "Aha, well. That question won't really be necessary to answer... I mean, uh"

"The abandoned Team Rocket base", Silver said from behind, making his Sister turn dramatically at him. Rakutsu's eyes widened along with the answer. "You mean you guys went in, without any authorization-"

"For the money!" Blue cried.

"To find something" Silver said.

"It sounded kinda cool" Sapphire said.

Rakutsu look horrified. "I'll get punished for this ugggh" He said, a hand rubbing his temples non-stop. Blue eventually giggled and muttered "Sounds kinky" under her breath. He had to only glare at her.

"I hate you" He said to her, like a child would say to their hated sibling. He stamped a foot and grabbed Petrel by the arm. Then he paused for a few small seconds. "You broke his arm?!" He cried, turning to give the three a look of disbelief.

"He wouldn't taaalk" Blue said with a shrug.

"He deserved it." Silver said.

"Yuep" Sapphire said.

He glared at his so-called friend. A sigh came after that, "At least he's alive I suppose" He said to noone. Blue looked like she was about to say something, but Silver stopped her. She pouted unhappily.

"Sooo, the money?" Blue asked, batting her eyelashes as she would to get her way.

"Wait for my co-worker to return, he keeps the cash" He replied, carrying the unconcious body away. As he did, Looker appeared at the door, there he cried "There were tresspassers at the site sir!"

Rakutsu turned to him "What... site?" He asked, hoping that it was not what he thinks it would be. Looker produced a document from his coat and read the name of the site to him, "Abandoned Team Rocket headquarters sir!".

Rakutsu groaned loudly. Looker looked at him confused, until he spotted Petrel. "Isn't that..." He said, trailing of to dig around his memories for a name. Rakutsu just nodded and told him to look into their files again.

Looker sighed and turned to the three who were in the waiting area. "Oh yeah, pay them for finding this guy will you?" Rakutsu said, opening another door which most likely led to some jailcell.

But Looker did not hear him, he was staring intently at Silver. "You look... familiar..." He said, causing the boy in question to flinch. He turned away sheepishly, and Looker knew then. "Ah, Giovanni's son!" He said, a fist connected to his palm.

Silver huffed and nodded. "Aha, sorry about that, if I scared ya or anything, well here's the cash k?" Looker said, grabbing something from his pocket and handing to to the leader of the trio, which was of course, Blue.

She stared at the figure on the check.

"What." She said, rubbing her eyes over and over. Looker frowned, "Sorry but this is all we can give at the moment, is it not to your liking miss?" He asked, a slight furrow to his brows. Blue immediately shook her head, furiously at that.

"Nope, no no, more than enough oh gosh" She said, placing the check on the spot right above her breasts, hands covering the check so delicately as if it were a baby Mew. "Thank you sir.." She said, in a daze. Sapphire raised a questioning brow, a tilt to her head was even added.

"How much did we get senpai?" She asked, pointing at the check. Blue giggled, "I'll show it to you later hmm?" she said happily. Sapphire could only nod.

* * *

N stared at the orange hues of the sky, watching as the darker colours of night slowly took over.

"Not long now" He said, walking off the bridge he stood.

* * *

 **I totally did not kill all of the money I got from Looker in one go, no sireee. Uh, I'm going to say this first, Team Magma, Aqua and Galactic won't really be a big part in this story, as I can't place them anywhere without throwing the plot into chaos. Sorry about that guys (/¤\°).**

 **By the way, If you're a little oldrival fan, please go check out my sister's oneshot. In my opinion, I think she managed to capture them adorably well! It's called - A Day with Blue. Read it if you can. 谢谢啦~**

 **Thank you!**

 **Happy 2017 by the way!**

 **-X**


	8. Can't be left alone

**Author's note: I realize now that too many disclaimers are annoying to write.**

 _"Hey mom, where do you think His Majesty went?" A brunette asked as she stared up at the billions of stars scattered all throughout thier Unovan sky. Her mother sighed. "I'd love to know that too." She said._

 _The brunette blinked, bringing her mushroom pokémon closer to her she sighed._

 _"Why do you think he left?" She asked again. Her mother shook her head._

 _"I'd love to know that too." She replied._

* * *

"Ah, Faitsu-chan good morning!" Rakutsu said, a hand up to greet his friend.

There was a subtle pause. Then a shriek.

And said person ran away from the scene, pokémon in hand as she skidded past the classrooms, students of various classes poked their heads out to stare at the commotion that broke their tranquil mornings.

"Whoa" Hugh muttered beside his friend in complete awe. He turned to Rakustu, " Did your love potion fail or something?" He asked, nudging him with an elbow. Rakutsu sighed, and turned To Hugh, "Or maybe she realized that we're far too perfect for each other." He said, face pulled into a serious look.

Hugh shivered and pushed the boy away, " I like Petashi better." He said , walking into the classroom. Petashi blushed furiously and ran away.

"Awww don't be like that Hugh~" Rakutsu cooed, following him into the classroom happily. Hugh growled at him angrily, "Stop following me!" He cried, Rakutsu laughed at him and said, "Tsundere". Which only seemed to anger the boy further.

"Can it Rakutsu!" He cried angrily. And there was a small pause, "Hey." Hugh said, looking around, "Where's Petashi?" He asked, looking behind Rakutsu's back as if the smallboy had hidden behind him. Turns out he wasn't there. Hugh looked at Rakutsu in the eye and the latter shrugged.

"Ra-Rakutsu... kun." They heard a voice call. Both turned to looked at the empty doorway of their classroom. The two shared a look together and simutaneously shrugged.

"A ghost?" Hugh whispered,, and Rakutsu immediately burst out laughing, slapping his embarrassed friend on the back. "Hilarious but I doubt that's the case" Rakutsu said, regaining his composure. Hugh growled and stalked back to his seat angrily. "Fine! Get cursed for all I care!" He said, arching his back for added effect, as he stomped back to his seat like a gangster.

"Rakutsu kun!" The voice said a tad louder than before.

He turned tl stare at an angry Foongus. "Wow, so the mushroom talks" He mumbled absentmindedly, Foongy raised his little arm, waving it at him. Squishy sounds were made and Rakutsu guessed that whatever the pokémon was saying to him was not for the ears of the young.

"Faitsu dear might that be you?" He asked, softly brushing the hand that held the mushroom pokémon up. The hand jerked violently, and out came a red Faitsu. She glared at him and said, "Idiot!, then pausing to remember what she was here for.

"Forgot?" He teased, stuffing his hands into his uniform pockets. She glared, "N-no! I've come to ask for my pendant please" She said, standing straighter as an attempt to act confident. Foongy puffed it's chest and slapped it a few times.

"Wow, desprate are we" He said, chuckling at her bravado. She frowned, confused at where he was getting at. He smiled, "Must have something important huh, the pendant I meant." He said, rustling around his pocket for something. A clink was heard.

Faitsu stared. He smiled. "Don't be a pickpocket~" He said with a smile, leaning closer to her face, in a whisper he said, "Or the police might get ya."

The girl's eyes widened in horror, images of her mother being tortured flashed by her mind and she frowned.

"Idiot" She mumbled, walking away from him to get to her seat. He smiled, "No, Faitsu. You are"

* * *

"Ah, Rakutsu just in time!" Black said as he caught his junior walk by him, the boy stopped when his named was called, and raised a careful eyebrow at his senior. "Yes?" He said, or asked, as his senior seemed to look around his pockets for something.

"Where did I... Aha!" Black exclaimed as he pulled a piece of crumpled paper out. Handing it to Rakutsu he continued, "The school's havin' a quiz competition next month, and I kinda need a partner right now." He said, pointing at the crumpled piece of paper that was supposingly the flyer for the competition. Rakutsu looked at him seriously.

"You're choosing me over White senpai?" He said, voice as serious as he can get, Black rolled his eyes and chopped him on the head. "Shut up" he said, face pink from the boy's question.

"You seem to be the only other person who knows... stuff." He said soon after regaining his composure, and after a small pause, he cut Rakutsu's question off, "Cheren's busy that day.", which seemed to stop the boy from asking his question as if Black had read his mind.

The boy stared at the flyer.

"Sure." He said, handing the flyer back, face slowly going back into a lazy smirk. Black smiled, "Thanks man, wanted to keep my winning streak" Black said, white teeth dazzling as he pat his junior on the shoulder.

"Ah, so that was the reason" Rakutsu said.

"Yeah..."Black said, keeping the conversation going, he smiled and looked at the boy, "I actually wanted to ask you another question" He said, looking at his junior in the eye. Rakutsu frowned, "What is it?"

Black stood straighter and said, "Your... Dad is Mr. Looker right?"

Rakutsu cringed and nodded, "A-adopted" he replied. Black nodded, and went on " Can you pass this on to him?" He said, taking a breath.

"A friend told me he, um. Saw some Team Plasma grunts around the area." He looked around. "He said, he um... overheard them." He continued, looking at his junior to see if he was getting all of this. They boy nodded, gesturing for his senior to continue.

And so he did, "Uh, they're maybe awakening the dragons y'know?" He said, then looked at the sky, and said, "Maybe!" He said. Then pinched his lips into a frown and shut his eyes tight. "Can you, sort of ask your dad to go look it up or something?" He said, voice tiny as a mouse.

Rakutsu smiled, "Sure sure, count on me." He said, giving his senior a pat on the back. "I'll deliver your message." He said. And Black thanked the boy for his understanding. "But" he said, looking at Black.

"I wanna meet your friend" He said, taking a look at his senior, whose face seemed to pale. He frowned, "You ok?"

Black breathed and shook his head slowly, "H-he's..." He cleared his throat. "I mean why do you have to meet him? Isn't it your dad who should see him?"

Rakutsu nodded, and said, "Yeah, but he's busy these few days, thought I'd collect more information so he won't have to investigate too much stuff." He paused for a few seconds, and continued, "I mean, he just complained to me that he was waaay too overworked."

Black nodded, feigning thorough innocence on the outside, but on the inside, everything was screaming for him to run and tell the boy that he made a terrible mistake. Rakutsu looked down, pointing at one of Black's pokéballs he said, "Uh, your Munna is going crazy"

"P-probably sensing something wrong with the Universe haha..." Black immediately snapped, looking at Rakustu, je cleared his throat again, realizing it was dry from all his nerves, he coughed. "Sure I guess, but y'know my friend is kiiinda shy and all and there are no garantees he'll meet" he said, answering the boy's question.

Rakutsu frowned, "Is that the case.."

"Yeah, I'll try to contact him though!"

"Ah, no need, just bring me to his house senpai,I'll talk it through to him. I mean, I am a people person!"

Black gasped, and hit a fist to his head to think, his Munna clattered noisily in it's pokéball.

The bell rang, indicating that class was starting, Rakutsu tured to his senior, "Well, I'll meet you after school senpai, see you then." he said, and set off to his classroom.

"Awh geez" Black muttered to himself angrily.

* * *

"Foongy, why are men idiots?" Said a sulky girl as she sat on the toilet seat in deep thought. Her Foongus raised an arm.

"Oops, okay, most men. You're okay Foongy, the girls love you," She quickly recovered after realizing her mistake.

Her Foongus nodded, and hopped. The girl frowned. "Stupid idiot." She said, looking at the ceiling solemnly. Her Foongus could only pat her arm reassuringly.

There was a rustling sound coming from the stall beside her, a thump, then a voice that said, "Faitsu chan? Is that you?". Faitsu flinched, and looked around. "Wh-White?" She asked, turning her head to the sound of the voice, she knocked the wall of the stall seperating them. Another knock resounded back.

"In the flesh" White answered. Faitsu sighed in relief, sliding down abit as she wondered if White was someone to trust.

"Whatcha' doing in there?" White asked, her head appearing over the wall between them, she blinked and 'ooohhhhed'. "Sorry, why else would you have come to a restroom huh?" She said, then hopped back down. "Sorry to bother!" She cried. "Well I'll be off now!" She said, and Faitsu heard the creak of the door from the stall beside her open.

Faitsu immediately made up her mind to trust her senior as she clicked the door open with such swiftness that even a Gredninja would be amazed. The look of absolute shock on her senior's face was hilarious, but that would be something she'd bring up on a later date.

"I need help!" She cried, a hand stopping at the sink as she took a breath to calm herself. White blinked at her. Nodded, and pointed at the door. "Sure? Outside?" She said, voicing her words into questions as she really did not know what to say at this very moment. Faitsu nodded vigorously.

White gave her a shakey smile and pulled the door open for them to walk out. Faitsu followed her lead outside.

Once in the hallway, Faitsu stared at the crowd of students wasting thier precious recess time standing at some certain spot of the school chatting with their friends. "Someplace quieter maybe?" She mumbled, looking around anxiously.

White laughed and brought ther to the stairs, Faitsu raised an eyebrow as they started thier ascent upstairs. "The roof! Best place I know!" She replied.

Foongy hopped onto her shoulder as they walked quietly up the stairs.

Black eventually walked past, said something about looking for Rakutsu and gave White poke on the cheek, which she returned with a slap to the shoulder. He then gave a pat on the head for Faitsu, which the girl replied with a pout of annoyance.

"Here,"White said, pushing the door to the school roof open, sunlight stremed in, illuminating the dark stairway the two came from as the two walked through the creaky doorway. The winds on the roof bellowed much more from when they were downstairs. Scince it was especially cold in the freezing winter, the two had to push thier skirts down to prevent it from flying all over the place. White laughed loudly as she made her way to the metal fence that prevented students from falling off the roof.

"So, what did you need help with?"She asked, leaning on the fence. Faitsu fidgeted about, looking around, anywhere but meeting her senior's eyes."Um... Ho-"She started, then swallowed a lump in her throat.

"How do you get back something that was stolen from you?"She quickly recovered, her mushroom pokémon rubbed her shoulder soothingly. White blinked, once, twice, and said, "Fight fire with fire."

Faitsu pinched her lips into a straight line, squinting at her senior, she said, "But he's much more cunning..."

"Oh? A he?" White immediately perked up, smiling at her little junior, she placed both her hands on Faitsu's shoulders. "I have an idea then!"She exclaimed. Faitsu flinched, swallowing another lump she said,

"I won't like this idea will I?"

* * *

"The most appealing dress I have?" Y said, turning to her friend in confusion. Her friend, White, nodded. "For a little friend of mine!"

Y pondered for a few minutes, tilting her head lef and right, she turned to her childhood friend, who huffed and turned away. She giggled, "Yeah, I do have this one dress. But I wonder about the size..."

White laughed as she pointed at Y's chest, the Kalosian blinked at her. White replied with, "Won't be a problem". The blonde immediately blushed tomato berry red. "Hey!" She cried, crossing her arms to block her chest.

"Awh, don't be like that Y~" White cooed, nudging the girl a few times, as she did, Black walked over and promptly took a seat in his chair, staring at the equation filled blackboard with blank eyes he said, "I hate Rakutsu sometimes."

The two girls blinked at him a few times, X turned to give Black a raise of his eyebrow. White walked to the front of his desk and squatted, "Black? Are you okay?" She asked softly. The boy groaned and placed his chin on the table, eye level with the girl, he said. "Kill me. Please."

X got up.

"Well, I should warn you now that, this will be a painful death.?" He said, face serious. Y snorted and pushed the boy back into his seat."I know I said I'd want to see you on TV, but I did't mean like this." She said, glaring at the boy.

"Black?" White repeated, giving the boy a concerned look. "Did Rakutsu take nudes of you?".

Black's face morphed into a disgusted cringe. "I know

I said we were close but we're not that close."he said, sighing. "Just, I just don't want him to meet someone, but you know him, will do whatever to meet, People I guess." he said disdainfully.

White giggled and got up from her crowched position. Patting his head she said, "Is it that bad? Letting Rakutsu meet him?"

Black nodded, groaned and slumped in his seat. "Gotta think of something." He said. Black stared at the class ceiling, processing random ideas in his brain as he waited for the class bell to chime, time passing ever so slowly as he squinted into the distance.

White, sensing her cue to leave, huffed and went back to talk to Y. X rolled his eyes, and immediately went back to sleep.

Sometimes, White wondered if Black ever trusted her at all.

* * *

"Faitsu chaaaaan~ See you tomorrow!" Rakutsu called out to her as she attempted to sneak past him. She turned to give him a look of total horrification. He frown, "Wow, am I that frightening?" He asked, Hugh, standing beside him said, "yes". Hugh was elbowed in the gut.

The pigtailed girl stood up straighter, looked around, then at her pokémon, who seemed to pet her shoulder as if he were trying to encourage her for something, she then breathed in, looked Rakutsu in the eye, and yelled at him. "Would you like to go out on Saturday maybe?!". She said.

The whole class immediately shut up, and turned to look at the pair. The girl, trembeling profusely as she awited her doom. The male, so shocked he couldn't even form a sentence. Hugh, the ever trusted friend snorted and slaped his friend on the back as he left the classroom and went on home.

"Uh," Rakutsu said, still confused. "Yes?".

As he muttered his 'yes'. The whole class erupted into chaos, "Awh Faitsu, beat me to it!" Someone said, "Dangit, It's always Rakutsu!" Another said, "I wonder if the world is ending tomorrow." Someone said.

Faitsu, red in the face nodded at him and quickly ran out the class doors, each step slapping hard onto the tiled floors as she exited the scene with the grace of a swanna. Rakutsu stood in bewilderment. And sighed as his class raged on.

"She's seriously going this far just to get back the pendant huh..." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Heya senpai!" Rakutsu called from his place at the shoe lockers ,he waved giddily as his senior approached. "I hate you." Was all he got from Black when the two headed down the street, walking straight to Black's apartment that he lived in by himself to find his friend, who Rakutsu assumed, lived nearby.

"Wow, so many have told me that today." Rakutsu replied, the awkward silence getting to him. Black raised an eyebrow at him, and Rakutsu said, "I hate you." And chuckled as he walked on ahead.

Black narrowed his eyes and walked to catch up with his junior.

"So, what's your friend like?" Rakutsu asked. His senior, Black pinched his lips into a tight frown, then opened it to say, "You'll know when you meet the guy."

"Much cryptic." Rakutsu replied.

As they neared the apartment, Black turned to Rakutsu, and said. "I trust you, okay?" Which confused the boy greatly, until he saw the reason why, standing behind Black, clad in a white shirt and jeans stood the Plasma king in all his glory, hair swaying slightly as the wind picked up, he said, "Well, well."

Black turned, eyes as wide as Chinaware plates. "N, what are you doing out in the open!?" He cried, but his friend seemed to ignore him.

"It's finally a pleasure to meet you Rakutsu, or should I say, Black 2?" N said. Rakutsu smiled, "Black 2? What's that?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as he attempted to pull off an innocent look.

Black looked at the two in confusion, "Black 2? What? Do you guys know each other? Rakutsu?" He said, turning to the boy, who merely shrugged. N chuckled and walked up to the two boys, his height easily towering them both. "Well then Mr. Superintendent," he said. "I've been expecting you."

Rakutsu snorted. "As if," he said.

Black rolled his eyes, "Guys, clear this up for me will you? Please. My head hurts and I hate it when you guys talk all secretive infront of me."

N turned to his friend. "He didn't tell you? Ah, I suppose it would blow his cover..." he mumbled, which seemed to fuel Black more. "I DON'T GET IT." He said, or yelled. Rakutsu sighed, "Nah, it won't blow anything, senpai trusts me. I trust him."

So the boy turned to his senior, pulled out a hand, smiled daitily and said, "Hi, I am the superintendent of the international police, codename: Black 2. And I'm here to arrest this man who was once the king of a group called Team Plasma."

Black stared at his outstreched hand in shock. "What." He said.

"The heck."

* * *

"Dear me, You've captured Kyurem!" Colress said in awe as he circled the massive dragon. The man with the bright orange hair nodded proudly. "Don't underestimate us you Plasma grunts, I have contacts all over the world." He said.

"Oh my, Me? Never." Colress said in reply. Ghetsis chuckled.

"It's amazing on how you found the ice dragon in such a short amount of time, we had to take years!" Ghetsis boomed happily, giving his partner a pat on the back. The man chuckled, "You underestimate us." He said.

"Well!" Colress said happily, a twirl and a hop later he pushed a few buttons on his machine and giggled. "We're so close! I can feel it! My research is finally bearing fruit." He said.

"Now, all we need is the pendant." He said, looking over his shoulder ,he smiled at Ghetsis, who gave him a cheery smile back.

"Now all we need is the pendant." Ghetsis repeated.

* * *

来了，同学们，来了。

 ***In deep navally voice*:We're close.**

 **Anywho, I watched Goosebumps the other day, and they mentioned that a story is made up of 3 parts: The front part, The middle. And the plot twist. And I said to myself, 'Hmmm what if?" But my brain wouldn't compute at the moment. So let's just wait and see.**

 **-X**


End file.
